Bestest Friends
by DanaDanoushka
Summary: Beca has to take care of a really drunk Chloe at a party at the Bellas house.


**A/N: Hey, guys! I decided to re-upload this fic because I read it again and noticed a few things that needed to be changed. The most important error being that the formatting was really screwed up for some reason.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has left a comment/hit the fav or follow button!**

 **So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

 **-Dana**

* * *

 **This is set somewhere before their third ICCA win, I guess. Flo is not a Bella yet.**

* * *

 **Bestest Friends**

In the Bella house, Beca was desperately trying not to get any elbow punches to her face as she made her way out of the crowded living room, in search of Chloe. For the past two years, she had always felt the urge to look out for the redhead at such events as said girl had the infamous tendency to go way overboard with booze. Beca herself had never been that fond of excessive drinking but to each her own. Chloe wasn't a child that had to be looked after but being best friends meant that Beca felt obligated to prevent her from possibly making a fool of herself in front of half of the university.

Their party had started only about an hour ago but Beca had already managed to lose in the chaos of partying college students. Grabbing a beer from the counter and taking a sip, she walked through the door to the backyard. Lots of kids were dancing the night away to the deafeningly loud music. She saw Stacie flirting with a very handsome guy to her left and Lilly was apparently having some kind of breakdance contest with some of the Treble boys. Beca frowned at the thought of Jesse. He was currently at home visiting his family but she had to stay at Barden because of her job at the radio station. At least that's what she told him.

Suddenly, she felt a finger lightly tapping her shoulder. She spun around only to find Chloe smiling brightly at her, a yellow cup in her right hand.

"Hey, Becs!"

"Oh, there you are. I was just looking for you."

"Miss me?" Chloe winked at her. She did look a little tipsy.

"Always." Beca just rolled her eyes at the redhead and drank from her beer. "Having fun so far?"

"Oh, totes! Just look at all these happy faces!" Chloe threw her head back and laughed. Yup, definitely a little drunk. Beca eyed the cup again and quickly grabbed it out of her hand. She took a sip, her face scrunching up immediately at the taste.

"Ugh! Seriously? I don't know what that is but it's disgusting and I'm 99% sure you mixed this yourself." She quickly handed the cup back to Chloe, wiping her mouth.

"I did and I love it, so shut up." She proved her point by gulping down the rest of the drink. Beca rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms in fron of her chest.

"So…" Chloe looked at her expectantly, raising her eyebrows. "How do you feel about hitting the dance floor now?" Before Beca could even think about an answer, the redhead was already dragging her towards the dancing crowd.

* * *

Many hours later, Beca found herself sitting on the counter in the kitchen, watching a group of guys leaving. It was around 4:30 in the morning and the house was getting emptier by the minute. She didn't even try to stifle a yawn. They actually had a Bellas rehearsal planned in the evening and she was not exactly looking forward to that but Chloe had insisted they had to do some choreo planning for their next gig. And when that girl wanted something she usually had a way to get it, so there was really no point in arguing.

Speaking of Chloe…where was she? Beca had last seen her singing (well, more like yelling) the lyrics to some Kesha jam in the backyard. But that had been at least an hour ago, before Beca had headed back inside. Just then, Cynthia Rose came in and grabbed another beer. Beca met her eyes.

"Hey, have you seen Chloe?"

"Um…Last I saw her she was at the front door, talking to someone, I think." She casually pointed to the hallway and shrugged. "Dunno where she went."

"'kay, thanks."

Beca jumped off the counter, struggling not to fall in the process but somehow managing not to hurt herself. After taking one last sip of her drink. she slowly made her way over to the hallway and peeked through the open door, leaning against the doorframe. There were a couple of girls heading back to campus but other than that, there was no one there.

"Hey, Chloe! You there?!" she yelled into the darkness. No response.

 _Please don't be somewhere here with some random guy doing things I really, really don't want to even picture,_ Beca thought. Exactly that had happened one time and the brunette was positively scarred for life.

Maybe Chloe just went with a guy, though, to his place or something. But the rational part of her brain told her that no matter how intoxicated Chloe was, she never failed to send her or one of the Bellas a text in case she left with someone. Quickly fumbling out her phone out of her pocket, Beca frowned upon having received no such message from her friend. She got down the few steps of the porch and started wandering to the left, along the small forest in front of the house and she was really hoping Chloe hadn't gone in there. Because Beca was convinced it was haunted, just like the basement. And in the dark, her fogged brain thought it seemed a lot scarier than it already did in the broad daylight. (So much for _badass_ DJ Mitchell.)

"Chloe?"

She tried her best not to get worried. Usually, the redhead was like a puppy while really drunk. After a certain point, the wild party queen in her disappeared and was replaced by someone who did anything she was told. Well, almost anything.

Beca just had a weird feeling about this. But after a few more attempts to find her and walking too far away from the house, she concluded she was just probably not out here. Maybe Cynthia Rose just hadn't seen her come back in. Beca mentally kicked herself for not checking the rest of the house first. But no, instead she was out here, convinced she just heard the creepiest sound of an owl from deep inside the forest.

Halfway back to the house, she stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted something yellow to her left. She hesitantly got closer, a suspicion in mind. And sure enough, it was a cup. Chloe's cup.

She was immediately on high alert. Chloe never let go of that cup and certainly would never leave it here, at the edge of the forest. Swallowing down her fear of being eaten alive by some demon creature that was potentially hiding behind a tree, Beca slowly walked closer and picked the cup up, examining it. She looked up again, scanning her surroundings, listening carefully. Nothing. She hastily took a step forward wanting to get the girls to help when she suddenly tripped over something on the ground and fell face-first into the dirt. Cursing under her breath, she clumsily prepped herself up on her elbows and looked up. In the dim light, she could clearly make out a small figure awkwardly snuggled up against a tree a couple feet away.

"Chlo?"

She squinted her eyes as she crawled over to the figure, relieved when she made out the signature red mane of a certain Bella. A new wave of irrational panic overcame her, just as she was about to touch her friend. _What if she is dead and I just discovered the latest victim of the Forest Demon?_

Just then, Chloe moved her arm a little and sighed in her slumber.

"Oh, thank god!" Beca released a deep breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She touched her friend's arm, gently shaking it.

"Hey, Chlo. Wake up."

The girl kept snoring, though. She shook her shoulder a little harder, successfully this time. Slowly, Chloe's eyes fluttered half open. She rubbed her face clumsily with the heel of her hand and then looked around confused.

"What the…?" Her voice was raspy and she sounded really exhausted. Her eyes finally found Beca in front of her and her lips instantly curved up into a smile.

"Oh. Hey, Becs." The younger girl smiled back, slightly amused by the sight in front of her.

"Dude, what are you even doing out here?"

Beca watched as Chloe looked at the tree beside her and shrugged.

"I don't knooow…", she slurred. "I was really tired but I couldn't find my bed, so…" She leaned her head back against the tree, closing her eyes again.

"Oh, no. Not here." Determined, Beca shook her arm again. "Come on, we'll get you to your real bed. I happen to know where it is."

Chloe pouted. She couldn't help but grin at the redhead. She was such a cute drunk.

Not too pleased to have to leave her spot, Chloe reluctantly let Beca grab her hand and pull her up. She almost fell down again but Beca caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist for support. She herself felt more sobered up by the minute.

Unfortunately, though, Chloe's stomach was not agreeing to the sudden movements.

"Mmm…don't feel too good, Becs." Acting quickly at the sight of her friend's pale face in the dim light, Beca turned them and helped Chloe bend over, holding her hair back while still keeping her on her feet. She watched as the poor girl threw up right next to her beloved tree, trying not to get in the way and rubbing soothing circles with her thumb on her shoulder. After what felt like an eternity, Beca quickly handed her a tissue she had (thank god) found in her pocket. Chloe threw it to the ground a few moments later and fully leaned into the smaller girl, resting her head on her shoulder. Beca was lucky Chloe had bird bones or else she would have collapsed right there and then. But she could take it and slowly began to lead her fellow Bella back to their house.

"I wanna sleeeeep…" Chloe mumbled into Beca's hair. Her breath smelled disgustingly like alcohol.

"I know." Beca had to keep her friend awake or else there was no way she would get her home. So she decided to keep her mind busy. "Um, why don't you tell me why you like that yellow cup so much?" Dammit. Wrong question. She had left the cup in the forest to pick up later. Fortunately, Chloe didn't think about her cup's whereabouts.

"My cup?"

"Yeah."

"Um…I don't know." Beca glanced at her friend and saw how much energy it cost her to think about it. "Reminds me of your audition I guess." She finally whispered.

Beca didn't expect that answer at all but it was a sweet thing to say so she couldn't suppress her grin.

"Oh, that's great."

"Yeah, your weird cup thing was really adorable." Chloe giggled at the memory.

"Well, if it convinced Aubrey then it was worth the weirdness, I'd say."

"Uh-huh. She really hated you, though..."

They continued to chat and after a few more minutes they finally reached the front porch where Beca helped Chloe up the stairs and through the front door. Once they were inside, she looked around for the other Bellas, as the guests were apparently all gone. She heard some noise coming from the living room and decided to go there first with Chloe.

The girls were all sitting on the couch huddled up in blankets and laughing hysterically at something Stacie had said. Fat Amy spotted them standing in the doorframe first and yelled, "Oh, look who found her way back home! Nice to see you again, Red."

"Hey, guys." Chloe gave her a halfhearted smile. She grew heavier on Beca's shoulder by the second, indicating that she might fall asleep right on this spot.

"Yo, watch out!" Cynthia Rose was closest to the two of them and quickly got up to help Beca. The others made room for them on the couch so that Beca could sit down with Chloe who had apparently zero control over her body left. Once they were in a sitting position, the redhead just leaned back into Beca and snuggled up in her side, an arm draped over the brunette's middle and her eyes already closed. Beca sighed, glancing down at the sleeping girl.

"Man, she's wasted." She raised her head and looked at the others. "What are you still doing up?"

"Ashley and Jessica are already upstairs but the rest of us thought we'd wait till you got home." Cynthia Rose explained.

"Oh. Okay then."

"Where did you find her?"

"Oh, she was just outside trying to find her bed." Everyone laughed at that, naturally. They talked for another half hour, just enjoying being together and sharing hilarious stories from the party. Apparently, that handsome guy Stacie had talked to turned out to be gay. And Stacie was really not happy about that.

"I can't believe I wasted two hours on him only to find him making out with that weird dude with the monster teeth. I mean...I would have chosen me." Again, they all laughed at their friend's disappointment.

"Yo, Beca. I think she's drooling on you", Cynthia Rose suddenly pointed out, grinning.

Beca was confused at first what she meant but looking down at Chloe, she saw the problem. The redhead was indeed slightly drooling on her shirt.

"Oh, seriously, Chlo?" Everyone stifled a laugh at the situation. Beca just sighed and shook Chloe's shoulder.

"Hey, dude! Come on, girl, time to go to bed." Chloe stirred at the commotion but kept her eyes shut. Her expression was almost annoyed.

"Shhhut up…I don't want to", she mumbled in her state of still being half-asleep.

"Yes, you do. Come on", Beca cheerfully countered. She disentangled herself from her friend and pulled on Chloe's wrist to get her to stand up.

"You're so annoying…" Chloe's eyes fluttered open. She yawned softly and fell back against the brunette, unable and unwilling to stand by herself.

"I try my best." Beca just smiled at the redhead's comment. It was always pretty funny to deal with drunk people, but handling her drunk best friend was plainly hilarious and adorable at the same time.

"Do you need a hand?" Cynthia Rose asked, smirking.

"Um, no thanks", Beca said quickly. "Not the first time. I can deal with her on my own."

"Sure you can." Amy wiggled her eyebrows at her suggestively.

Beca just shook her head and continued to lead the redhead to the hallway, shouting a quick "G'night" over her shoulder.. It was a real challenge to get her up the stairs but she somehow managed not to get them both falling all the way down again. Beca thought it was a good idea to take a break once they arrived at the top.

"Are we there yet?" Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, hugging her awkwardly.

"Almost, Chlo."

A few months ago shortly after moving in this house, Beca and Amy had agreed to let Chloe sleep in Amy's bed whenever she got this wasted so that Beca could take care of her (let's be real, Amy just wasn't a big fan of vomit since meeting Aubrey).

So, Beca was leading Chloe, who was almost properly awake by now, to her and Amy's room upstairs. Once inside, she closed the door, turned on the light and led the girl to her bed, letting her sit down as slowly as possible.

"All right, Chlo. How about I'll go get you a pair of sweatpants and your favorite hoodie and you wait here? I'll be back in a minute." She was about to leave when a thought struck her. Grabbing her shoulders and looking her directly in the eyes, she added seriously, "Don't move. Don't do anything stupid. And don't puke or Amy will kill you and, more importantly, me tomorrow."

The redhead nodded slightly, obedient as always. Beca instantly got up to grab those clothes from Chloe's room. When she came back a few moments later, the redhead was actually still sitting there, but looked like a beaten puppy. She was staring down at her hands; her pale face wore a strained expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Chloe looked up at the sound of her voice and took a shaky breath.

"You told me not to throw up but I don't think-", she managed to say, before clutching a hand over her mouth.

"Got it. Come here." Beca quickly helped her up and into the bathroom, just in time for Chloe to throw up once again, this time into the toilet. Beca knelt next to her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back (and trying not to join her friend at the gross sight). When she was finally done, though, she just stared at the floor, looking utterly exhausted. Beca handed her some of the toilet paper to clean her mouth and then flushed the toilet. She looked back at the older girl, who let out a quiet sigh.

"Ugh, this sucks. I swear I'll never drink anything but water ever again", she muttered with her hoarse voice. Beca immediately grabbed her phone out of her pocket and held in front of Chloe's face.

"Could you say that again, please? Into the camera? I'll show you next time you see a bottle of vodka."

"Shut up." She shot her a death glare and tried to shove the phone away, failing miserably. Beca just laughed at her friend's clumsiness.

"Alright, enough chatting now. I'm beat. Let's get you ready for bed." She pulled Chloe up with her and helped her brush her teeth (hygiene was important and all) before the girls went back into Beca's room. She helped Chloe get into her clean clothes and then sat her down on Amy's bed.

"I'll go change now and you make yourself comfortable." She winked at the older girl, earning a smile. She grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. When she opened the door again after a few minutes, feeling good in her fresh shirt (without any drool) and sweatpants, she looked around the room, expecting Chloe in Amy's bed. To her surprise, the redhead had apparently managed to get onto Beca's bed instead. She lay on her back, facing the ceiling and arms draped over her face.

"You do realize you're supposed to be _under_ the blanket instead of on top of it, right?" Beca mocked the girl, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What?" Chloe raised her head slightly and looked confused at the brunette through her arms.

"Never mind. I'll take care of it", Beca chuckled and pulled the blanket from under the older girl's body, nearly causing her to fall off the bed.

"Hey, do you want me to throw up again?"

"Sorry."

She threw the blanket back over her friend and gently tucked her in. She was about to turn around to get to Amy's bed as she suddenly felt a soft hand touch her leg.

"Where are you going?" she heard the redhead whisper and looked down again.

"Well, I was gonna go to bed. It's…", she glanced at the clock on her nightstand,"…almost 4am, Chlo."

She offered a warm smile but Chloe still looked confused.

"But this is your bed…isn't it?"

"Yeah, genius, but you're occupying it so I need to find another one", she explained slowly, as if talking to a child.

"I thought you would stay here anyway. It's your bed." Beca saw where this was going and finally understood Chloe's logic. Kind of.

"I see. So what you're saying is you wanna sleep with me?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Beca realized how that might have sounded, blushing.

She quickly corrected herself.

"Um, I mean, you want me to, uh, sleep in my bed next to you?"

The redhead didn't seem to notice Beca's awkwardness, as she only nodded, giving her signature puppy eyes. How could anyone say no to that?

"Fine." Beca gave in, earning a smile. "Scoot over then. I'm tiny but not that tiny."

Chloe obliged and shuffled around to make room for the brunette. Beca sat on the bed and stretched to turn off the lights. She lay down and as soon as her head hit the pillow she felt the redhead snuggled up in her side, wrapping her arms around her and making herself comfortable.

"Whaaat are you doing?" Beca asked, blushing again (Thank goodness, it was dark).

"I want to cuddle", Chloe mumbled into Beca's hair, as if sleeping like this was the most natural thing in the world.

"Um, okay?" Beca just went with it and shifted until she was comfortable enough to sleep with Chloe's arms around her like that. To be honest, she now felt the amount of alcohol still in her own system and became insanely tired.

"You're my bestest friend, Becs."

Chloe's voice was barely audible. Beca had thought she was already asleep but she felt the girl's arms tighten around her midsection for a second. She chuckled again at the redhead's interesting choice of words.

"Thanks for always looking out for me like that", Chloe continued. Beca smiled into the darkness.

"No biggie, Chlo." She felt like she had to say more. "I don't mind taking care of you. You're my bestest friend, too, you know?"

"Love you, Becs. G'night." As soon as she was done talking Beca could hear her soft breathing turn into light snores. Her whole body relaxed against the brunette as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

"Good night. Love you, too." Beca whispered, despite the fact that Chloe couldn't hear her anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo, there it is. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
